


Another Charming Life

by oldglobe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotp, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Friendship, Friendship, Gen, New Year's Eve, Oneshot, Snow Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldglobe/pseuds/oldglobe
Summary: Just a little fic about the Charming's family growing. Nothing fancy.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

This is one of those moments she's thankful she has relatively short hair. She had started to let it grow out from it's pixie cut and it was just beginning to rest at her collar bones but right now it was in the way. One hand braces herself against the bathroom stall wall and the other holds back her dark wavy locks as she vomits again. She knew exactly what was going on but it was still a surprise she wasn't ready for. But this would be a good thing... right?

The restroom door opens with a creak, music and voices filling the air until it closes again. The New Year's party as Aesop's was in full swing as midnight was creeping up. **"Snow? You in here?"**

She hesitates to answer as she catches her breath, it's taking her brain a few seconds to reboot. **"..y-yeah. I'm here."**

 **"David's looking a little lost without you. I think he may have had a few too many."** She snickers. **"...and I think we may need to keep an eye on Ruby, we don't need a repeat of last year. "** Regina is leaning close into a mirror checking her makeup and hair when she sees the paler than usual face exit the stall just over her right shoulder. **"Snow?"** She turns around to get a better look at her. **"How much have _you_ had to drink?"**

 **"Not nearly enough."**

**"What is it? What's wrong?"** Regina's eyes narrow a little as her arms cross in front of her.

Snow takes a heavy breath and slightly shakes her head. She pauses and give her friend a pitiful look. **"......I'm late."**

Regina's arm's drop an she stands up straight. **"...you mean...?"**

**"I'm not sure but I think I am."**

**"You're** **_late_ late?"**

**"Three?... maybe four days?"**

**"Well, no more drinking for you tonight."** The older woman is beaming at her. Snow groans and moves to the second sink and leans on it with her head hanging. **"You aren't happy about this?"** Regina steps in close, almost hovering over her.

 **"I don't know. After Neal we tried again for so long..."** Her right hand moves from the porcelain sink and rests against her stomach. **"...but I suppose the universe had different plans for the timing."**

Regina's hip leans against the sink she had just been facing. **"You know David is going to be ecstatic, don't you?"** She places a hand against Snow's left shoulder. **"If you're worri-.."**

Snow nods. **"No, I know."**

**"Then what's bothering you?"**

**"I guess... I guess _I'm_ the one not ready to do this all over again."** She stands upright, looking at herself in the mirror. **"I resigned myself to thinking we were done, that Emma and Neal were what we were meant for. I went back to work, we moved, started making plans..."** Bending over, she turns the faucet on and splashes her face as a new wave of nausea passed over her. Regina waits, she knew there was more than Snow was letting on. **"...Principal Hoffman is retiring after this upcoming semester. I was going to throw my name in the hat but now..."** The faucet shuts off. **"...now I don't know."**

Well this was absolutely stupid. **"I, of all people, know damn well you can have a career and be a parent. I like to think I did alright raising Henry, balancing life between work and family is hard but doable... and I was a single mother."** Regina stands straight from where she was leaning an opens the bathroom door. Loud music and something akin to disco lights pour into the quieter space. **"...you have that idiot out there who will bend over backwards to give you and your children anything your heart desires."** Out on the dance floor is a very drunk and uncoordinated Prince Charming dancing his heart out with Robin and Leroy who also looked to be equally just as hammered. Regina makes a disgusted face, those men were as white as they came with those terrible moves. Snow can't help but smile and chuckle to herself, oh yes... her husband was going to have quite the hangover tomorrow. He rarely drank, but this time of year he made an exception. Regina releases the door and it shuts again.

**"But you're.... you're YOU, Regina."**

**"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"**

**"You are the strongest person I know. Even when I thought I was Mary Margaret an I found out you had adopted, I knew you were going to be just fine just like I knew Storybrooke was going to be fine."** A slick smirk works it's way into her face. **"An while you may have governed us with an iron fist, the town ran flawlessly. I mean look how big of a disaster it was when I was Mayor for that short time."** She scoffs to herself. **"I've never been able to hold a candle to you."**

This catches the older woman off guard. Her mouth slightly hanging open and rendered speechless while her eyes widen, watching as Snow pats her face dry with a paper towel. All this time Snow had been comparing herself?... funny, at times Regina found herself doing the same to the younger woman. She looks at her watch for a brief second before grabbing Snow's arm. **"Come on."**

**"Wha-.. Where are we going?"**

**"You are going to find out for sure because if you aren't then we're getting drunk."**

**"Wait, Reg-..."** She's pulled by the arm out the bathroom and through the crowd, Regina seamlessly swooping and grabbing both their belongs. David doesn't even seem to notice his wife leaving the bar nor does anyone else in the moment. Outside both women tug on their coats as they head for Regina's car, crunching through the snow. **"Are you sure you're okay to drive?"**

**"I've been nursing tonic water so I'm unfortunately still very sober."**

Snow just gives her a look as she stands at the passenger door. **"I'm serious, Regina."**

 **"So am I. Now get in before you freeze."** Begrudgingly the younger woman climbs in, thankful when the heat is turned on as they head for the corner convenient store. 

Browsing the aisles, Snow wondered if she should get a card for David but she couldn't find the section marked _'Thanks for knocking me up. Again.'_ She heaved a heavy sigh as she grabbed a bottle of ginger ale before walking over to the pharmacy side. Just to be sure she grabs two tests before seeking out her friend who she finds at the checkout counter with a bottle of the most expensive champagne one can find in a place like this. Regina turns around and grabs the few things from Snow without batting an eye. Regina knew Snow was going to suggest going back to her place but ever since she and David moved out to the farm house the drive out there was ridiculous, she had much preferred it when they had lived in town. She could just poof them over there but that was besides the point. Instead, she drives them to the closes place she has keys to... her office.

**"You have got to be kidding me."**

**"What? They have bathrooms here."** Regina puts the grocery bag on her desk, reaching in and tossing one of the tests over. **"You made me buy two of these?"**

 **"One for now and the other for tomorrow morning."** Snow turns the little box over to browse the directions even though she knew the directions by heart. She and David had started trying for another baby not long before Neal's first birthday but every test they took just kept coming back negative. After Neal's third birthday with no success Snow called it quits and they agreed to tone things down for a while. They had their two miracles and that was more than enough. She turns on her heels and heads out the office and down the hall. Regina poofs an intricate champagne flute and fills it as she waits. Part of her wants to follow after Snow but if she had wanted company she's sure the girl would have asked. But after five minutes she begins to get a little antsy and apparently so does someone else.

Snow's purse begins to ring but Regina doesn't move. The phone rings again but when it goes silent her own phone in her pocket chimes. It's a text from Emma. 

  
_'Did you leave?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Someone piss you off?'_

_'No, I just needed to run an errand.'_

_'Tonight?  
On New Year's Eve?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Riiiight.  
My mother with you?'_

_'She is.'_

_'She's not picking up. Everything ok?'_

_'Everything is fine.  
She left her phone in the car._   
_We'll be back soon.'_

_'Well hurry up. It's almost midnight._  
 _I'm tired of supervising my dad.'_

_'Also my superpower seems to work over text._   
_Go figure.'_

Regina rolls her eyes, of course Emma would call her out on this little fib.

_'Everything is fine. We'll be back soon.'_

No reply comes. Either Emma was satisfied with the truth in those words or she was getting a refill from the bar.

Snow would never not answer her daughter's call let alone anyone else's and unfortunately everyone knew that. Didn't matter the time of day, that woman would answer which was a blessing and a curse. Regina had never used a pregnancy test but she knew after twelve minutes one should know the outcome. She sets down her empty glass and is just about to go meandering down the hall to find her companion when the woman in question walks back through the door. She had expected Snow to be crying but she's not, instead she's calm and placid. **"....Snow?"** She reaches out and places a hand against woman's arm right above the elbow.

The younger woman looks up. Her hazel eyes look ready to cry but no tears had been shed. **"...I, um..."** She tried to speak but finds she has to clear her throat and try again. **"....it's negative."** Her brow furrows as if she's confused, like she doesn't quite understand the words she's just said.

 **"What? How?"** Regina takes the little stick and turns it around. Sure enough, as plain as day there is a bright blue negative. **"Here, do the other one."** This time it's Snow who reaches out.

 **"Don't. These things... they very rarely give out false negatives. I would know."** She pauses a moment, a gaze somewhere down at the the older woman's heels. Sighing heavily, she moves passed the Mayor and rather than using the flute that's there she takes a swig of champagne straight from the bottle.

Regina watches then looks back to the test, then back again. **"I'm sorry, Snow. I know... I know you were hesitant about this."** Snow doesn't say anything, only a distant nod as she takes another small sip. Still, nothing. **".....Emma's looking for you."** Perhaps changing the subject will help. **"It sounds like David may be getting a bit wild."**

 **"We should head back."** It's a quiet mumble as she places the bottle back down on the desk.

The stick in her hand vanishes into the trash. **"Come on. I'll buy you a real drink.... or seven."** The car ride back was quiet, Snow keeping her attention out the window as she watched the white winter flurries fall heavily. She had no intention of telling David, at least not tonight. He wouldn't remember anyway judging by just how drunk he looked when they left. She herself was crushed, absolutely crushed. While she waited for the test in those few minutes alone in the bathroom she had realized she adored the idea of bringing a new baby into their lives, welcoming the happy bundle into their family with new home ready and waiting. She felt incredibly stupid and childish for not being happier about the possibility earlier but it looked like her hope had been dashed yet again. The older woman occasionally glanced over, wishing her friend would say something but she knew this wasn't her area of expertise. When the Mercedes is put in park outside the bar, Regina places a sudden hand against the other woman's leg. **"Hey.."** Snow looks back at her just as she pulls the handle on the door. In one big sweeping motion Regina leans over and wraps her arms around her dear friend, she can feel the little school teacher bury her face in the collar of her fur lined coat. In the cover of darkness and with no peering eyes, Regina makes a second daring move. She pulls back and holds the younger woman's face between the palms of her hands. **"Don't dwell on this, Snow. Make your plans and live your life. If this is meant to happen then it will."**

Tears flood those hazel eyes but Snow is quick to bat them back with a few quick blinks. She leans forward and forms the second hug. **"Happy New Year, Regina."** It's a sad string of words but the squeeze around the Mayor's shoulders tells a different story.

 **"Happy New Year, Snow."** After just a handful of quiet seconds the two crawl out the vehicle, greeted with the sound muffled shouting and music coming from inside the bar. Regina pulls her coat closed around her as she locks her car. **"I think you should do it."** Snow is just about to yank open Aesop's door when she turns back with a hint of confusion. **"Go for Principal. I can't think of anyone better for the position."**

Snow fights her blushing cheeks but fails and gives in, smiling. **"Alright... I'll do it."**

 **"Good... and you better believe there will be an investigation of the schoolboard if you don't get it."** At this the younger woman laughs, opening the door for the Mayor and following her inside back to the party.

\----------

Exactly eleven weeks later on that particular rainy Friday afternoon, Regina receives the text she had been waiting for.

_'I GOT THE JOB!'_

' _Congratulations! I knew you'd get it.'_

_'You didn't have a hand in this, right?'_

_'No. This was all you.'_

_'Thank you, Regina._   
_You and Robin come over this evening. Bring the boys.'_

_'We'll see.'_

_'Please?  
I'll make strawberry mousse.'_

That night with the Charming's, including Emma and Killian, is a much needed break from the craziness of the last few weeks. Henry was gearing up for graduation, which was a conversation that easily choked up Regina and Emma, and was busy with final projects and papers. David was still working with Emma at the Sheriff's office but there had been mention of him 'retiring' and buying the Animal Clinic which Snow was pushing for. As a former pirate, Killian still couldn't quite get off the water and was currently working as Storybrooke's Harbour Master while Robin was working for the city in the Wild Life and Fisheries department. Now with Snow's new position, things were good. Life for them all was rather amazing. If someone had told Regina five years ago that this is where she would sitting, she would have laughed in their face... but low and behold, here she was. Here they all were. Laughing and sharing a meal together with the past far, _far_ behind them.  
  
Emma and Killian are the first to leave. With Emma technically on duty she hadn't planned on staying for long to begin with and when she heads for the door Henry decides to go with them. Too bad for him, he's about to miss out on the best part. No dinner is complete without some sort of dessert so being the woman that she is, Snow pulls out a homemade strawberry fruit mousse that she tops with cool whip before David serves them.

Regina stirs the mousse around her cup. She'd never admit it but this was her absolute favorite. **"So will you be going by White or Blanchard?"**

 **"Probably White. Though I _would_ like to go by Nolan if _someone_ would make it official."** She shoots her husband a half-ass glare.

With a mouth full of sugary-goodness, Robin is the first to ask. **"Wait.... you mean you two aren't married?"** Regina practically chokes on the spoonful of cool whip she'd just popped into her mouth.

David laughs but Snow beats him to answering. **"Technically speaking, yes we're married but not by this world's standards. If I'm not mistaken, on paper he's still legally married to Kathryn."** She looks up at Regina with a curious face. **"...or did she fix that after marrying Fredrick? Or is he still going by Jim?"**

Regina pats Robin's hand as he shoves a rather large helping of creamy strawberry into his mouth to avoid accidentally inserting his foot again. **"I believe he's back to Frederick."** She turns to David. **"You never filed for divorce or signed papers from her? Honestly, what's wrong with the pair of you?"**

David's face turns blank but underneath he's fighting a goofy smirk. **"Well sorry, if you haven't noticed we were all busy portal hopping and dodging death those years so some things got pushed to the wayside."**

Snow licks some mousse from a finger then clicks her tongue. **"Watch it, Charming. Better make an honest woman out of me before I run off again."**

Robin decides to try again. **"When do you make things official at the school? Is there some sort of classes you have to attend? Seminars?"**

Snow chuckles. **"Not exactly but this summer is going to very busy, that's for sure."** Snow starts on David's serving of dessert but not before pulling out the ice cream. That man a had a sweet-tooth a mile high. **"Next week, Mrs. Pond is going to start covering my classes on Friday's so I can-..."** Snow stops mid-scoop as she stands there like she's on pause. All eyes fall on her after a brief second of silence followed by a short gasp from her lips.

 **"Snow? ..What is it?"** David is standing from his spot at the table.

Her eyes finally focus on Regina. **"......today is the 15th?"**

 **"Mhmm.."** Regina is sliding the spoon from her lips as she nods, trying to decipher the look on Snow's face.

They all jump when Snow drops the ice cream scoop, the metal clattering against the counter top before falling in the sink. She mumbles a pardon before sprinting up the stairs... literally running out of the kitchen an up to the second floor, taking two steps at a time. Robin looks back to David. **"Great! What did I say this time?"**

David looks as dumbfounded and can only shrug. **"Hell if I know. Maybe she forgot clothes in the wash?"** He begins to scoot out from around the table but Regina holds her hand out.

By the look on Snow's face she knew it wasn't simply laundry and she was closer to the stairs anyway. **"I'll go."**

She follows the same path Snow took, but once upstairs she feels a little disoriented. Regina had only been upstairs once before an that's when she and Robin were helping the couple move even though she tried to convince them that she could just poof everything over. Now that furniture was set up and the place was decorated she finds herself in a bit of a maze. If she remembered correctly the master bedroom was to the left. **"Snow?"** She softly knocks on the door that for the most part is shut. When she doesn't get an answer she lightly pushes it open half expecting to see the younger woman folding clothes. **"Are you in-...?"** There is soft unmistakable crying coming from what she's assuming is the bathroom. She now knocks on that door before trying the doorknob. It's locked. **"What did Robin say? Is this about the whole marriage thing or the last names?"** She waits a moment longer but there's no improvement. **"Is this about Kathryn and David?"** There is a shorten cry turned chuckle for a moment before the door unlocks and opens. This little woman in front of her looks a mess and it only took a matter of seconds. **"Are you okay? If it bothers you that much I'll make sure the papers ar-..."**

Snow pushes the door open wider and points behind her without looking. There is a pregnancy test face down on the counter. **"I have to wait three minutes... but I don't think I can look."** She couldn't handle seeing another little blue negative staring her down. 

Regina holds her breath just as she knew Snow was. **"...How la-.."**

 **"A week."** Snow bites her bottom lip, her teeth moving nervously back and forth against the skin.

Regina steps passed her. Well this was hella awkward, finding out if someone was expecting before they knew even if it was only by a couple seconds. **"A week? You didn't notice for seven whole days?"**

**"I've been so wrapped up with things at school. There's the science fair that we're behind on setting up and.."**

Regina holds her hand up, regretting sending her on her ramble. **"It's none of my business but you and David... by the way you're acting I take it you two haven't decided to start trying again."**

 **"No, we haven't even talked about it. He's still making the transition from being at the station. Still pulling odd shifts here and there with Emma but..."** She takes a deep breath. **"We've both just been busy with life, you know? Juggling everything with him retiring, my new job and having a toddler at our feet has made things so hectic around here."**

 **"Believe me, I know. When Henry was little... let's just say some days I would forget to eat, let alone sleep."** She looks back at her friend who sinks down to sit on the edge of the tub. The Mayor takes a deep breath and pick up the test, flipping it over.

 **"Oh gods, I don't even want to know what it says."** Snow shakes her head as it hangs.

 **"Then why did you take it?"** Regina's back is to Snow so even if she was watching she wouldn't have been able to see the older woman's face fall at the results, she's not quite sure how the other is going to react. There is a long pause between the two as their time was running short. If they, or at least one of them, didn't make an appearance downstairs soon then they'd be searched for. **"I'm not sure how to tell you this..."** She turns around when Snow whimpers, her head falling into her hands as she folds in on herself. **"...but you are indeed going to have a very busy summer."** When Snow feels a soft hand on her arm she looks up. Regina is squatting in front of her with a bright smile on her face, the test facing up. It's positive.

 **"...I'm... oh..."** Her shaky hands take the suddenly heavy stick from the other woman's hands as she takes a couple quick breaths.

**"Breathe, Snow. I don't need you passing out up here."**

Happy tears fill her eyes as she doesn't believe what she's looking at. **".....I'm pregnant?"** It's nearly a whisper.

 **"It would appear so."** Regina feels warm tears creeping into the corners of her eyes. 

Snow's mouth hangs open in disbelief. **"What am I going to do?"**

Regina's brow furrows at such a strange question. **"What do you mean? ...you're going to go downstairs and tell David his son is getting a sibling."**

 **"I mean what do I do about the job?"** She's counting silently to herself, her head lightly bobbing as she does. **"...I'll be due just when school is gearing up for fall testing."** She's shaking her head, clearly overwhelmed. **"This is crazy, I can't-..."** The pop across her face sounded and looked far harder than it actually was. Now with one hand against her rosy cheek she stares at Regina wide eyed. 

**"....Better?"** Snow weakly nods. **"Good. Now listen to me."** Regina's now kneeling on the bathroom tile, both hands resting on the shoulders of the younger woman in front of her. **"We've had this conversation, nothing has changed. You are going to take the position and you are going to do a damn fine job... and you just so happen to be having another baby. Being a parent is a job I know you already excel at."** At that admission, the floodgates open and Snow smiles tearfully, a few escaping. **"Now dry your eyes and get yourself together so we can go back downstairs before Robin and David eat all the dessert."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little follow up chapter.  
> I used a line from the movie "Jaws", lemme know if you spot it.  
> I'm such a fucking nerd.

**"...You What?!"** Regina has to put her coffee down before she either spills it or throws it.

**"I said I haven't told him yet."**

The Mayor pinches the bridge of her nose, it was too early in the morning for this bullshit. **"You know, I find myself wondering whether there are synapses in your brain misfiring that make you choose these stupid choices or if you willing do them _knowing_ they're stupid!"**

Sitting opposite of Regina in the booth at Granny's, Snow pulls her cardigan closed around her again. It had been almost two weeks since she had found out and she was already fighting some her garments. Her belly was softer and there was a hint of a bump especially when she sat or after she ate. **"I know I said I would tell him, I just haven't found the right time."**

 **"Then what's your plan? Tell him between contractions on the way to the hospital? Or maybe even when the child has it's first birthday?... because that would be a nice surprise."** She rolls her eyes painfully hard as she takes a big gulp from her cup. Regina kept waiting and waiting that night at the Charming's... waiting to for Snow to spill her secret because lord knows that girl would explode if asked to keep something to herself for more than twenty-four hours. But by some unrequested miracle she had held this in. **"He needs to know before he figures it out himself. I mean... have you even told Emma?"**

 **"No."** She slowly shakes her head as her fingers make themselves busy with the rim of her own cup. **"I'm not sure how she's going to handle it. Things were a little rocky between us when Neal came along."**

**"Yes, well suddenly getting your memories of your family back and finding your mother, who's also the same age as you, very pregnant can be a little daunting."**

**"I'm actually a few months younger."**

**"Oh then that makes things even better, doesn't it."** That terribly fake smile of hers falls hard, frustration doesn't even begin to cover whats happening at their table. Regina crosses her legs as she carefully watches her company. If she didn't know any better, she'd say the woman looked sad. With a calmer hand, the Mayor picks up her cup again and leans both elbows forward as the aroma of coffee linger beneath her nose before she takes a slow sip. She and Snow didn't always immediately understand each other when tension or emotions ran high; it always took one or both of them to slow things down and take a second look which is exactly what Regina was having to do now. **"Let's try again."** Her hands fall in front of her as she waits on the younger woman to finally make eye contact. **"What's really going on?"**

Those hazel eyes wants to look anywhere else because if she looks at Regina any long she may just break down right there in the diner. Damn the hormones. **"I'm worried."**

 **"About what?"**

For the first time she looks a little hesitant to talk. **"What if something happens? What if..."** She shakes her head as if she's wishing those weren't her own thoughts, her arms wrapping around herself. **"We tried for so long, Regina... we didn't get so much as a scare. What if this isn't meant to happen? What if I tell him and then everything just... just goes to shit?** " Her voice lowers and trails off as she looks away.

Ah... so that's what was holding her back. Regina slides her cup away to the side as her arms reaches out, both laying on top of the trembling pair in front of her. **"Look at me, Snow."** In that instant it's like looking at Henry when he was little and upset. **"David needs to know. You don't have to tell Emma or Ruby or whoever else, but _he_ needs to know. If..."** A pained expression crosses her face. She doesn't want Snow to give into these terrible thoughts, an expecting mother's worst nightmares, but she needed to be realistic and honest. **"...if something does happens, it's going to hurt more if you don't say something now."** Her hands squeeze the two she's holding. **"...but I truly don't believe anything of that nature will happen because you're _you_ , pure goodness personified.... have a little hope, Mrs. Nolan."** With those words, Snow smiles. A genuine, teary eyed smile that cause the same reaction in Regina. 

\----------

She wasn't the best at cooking but if given a recipe the dish would come out exactly how it should. Now baking was something she really enjoyed... again, not the best at it but she loved it all the same. The front door opens and from the sound of those boots, she knows exactly who it is.

 **"Mmmm, something is smelling good."** He stands there peering into the pot as he worked his belt and holster off. She couldn't wait until he no longer had to carry a gun as part of his job.

 **"I hope it tastes just as good."** She sprinkles in a collection of herbs with a pinch of salt and pepper into the stew. David comes up behind her, resting his chin down on her shoulder as his arms circle around her.

**"Neal still sleeping?"**

**"Actually..."** She lets the wooden spoon go as she turns within his grasp, her own arms wrapping around her husband's neck. **"....Regina is babysitting."**

He presses his head against hers and closes his eyes, the pair of them beginning to slow dance right there in front of the stove. **"...and why is he there tonight?"** He was only partially paying attention to his own questions or her replies but hearing his son was with the Mayor made him wake up a little. It was a work night and his step-mother-in-law was a stickler for never missing a day in the office.

 **"She's doing me a favour so long as I pick him up tomorrow morning before..."** She has to pause and catch her breath. He's kissing that sweet spot along the left side of her neck. **".... before she has to get to work."**

At this point he doesn't care about whatever the favour is or even if dinner is ready. **"....so we have the house to ourselves?"**

 **"Mmmhmmm..."** This time it's her stealing a kiss from him.

His hands slide down to her thighs and he picks her up, putting on her the counter so that they're face to face. **"....wanna get drunk and fool around?"**

Snow erupts into a laugh as she takes her husband's face in the palm of her hands. **"Yes but... but _you_ can get drunk, _I_ can't." **Her bottom lip finds it's way between her teeth.

He steps in closer. **"I thought you were off for Spring break?... are you going into work tomorrow?"**

She shakes her head before kissing him again, her hands sliding back so her fingers can linger in his hair. **".....I'm pregnant...."** He pulls back and looks at her, his hands resting on her hips. Time seems to have stopped and the pounding in her chest makes her hold her breath... makes her think Regina was somehow wrong about all this. **"....say something..."**

He's still stunned but then smirks because for a second he thinks she's pulling his leg. **"If this is some sort of early April Fools joke, it sucks."**

**"You know I wouldn't make this up, Charming."**

No, she wouldn't and he knew that. He takes a minute longer, letting her words soak into him as his eyes scan over every inch of her face. He knew this woman, she wasn't lying. **"...yo-... I'm... really? You really are?"** The smile on her face tells him everything he needs to know. Like a big bear, he slings his arms around her and swings her around the kitchen. Her laughter in his ear is like music he never wants to tune out. **"I'm gonna be a dad!"**

**"You already are! Twice!"**

He stops spinning as their lips lock, Snow slowly slipping down his chest. Without looking, and somehow without burning herself, she reaches awkwardly behind her and turns off the stove when they pull away for a breath. **"...come on..."** She's tugging at his shirt, leading him away. **"...diner can wait a little longer."** The two of them can't move fast enough much less keep their hand off each other as they stumble up the stairs. There were no panicked conversations over the future or what was to come, there was only comfort and love.

.....a little before ten that evening, Regina's phone buzzed.

_'Thank you again for watching Neal._ _  
He behaved himself?'_

_'He's fine. Put him to bed around seven._   
_Things go alright there?'_

_'Of course. You were right as always.'_

_'You should know better than to doubt me  
after __all these years. I leave in the morning  
a little before __six forty-five. Be here or  
your son will be left on __the front porch._ '

_'Nice try._   
_I know you wouldn't'  
......grandma._

_'Come get him. Now.'_

She could help but laugh, nearly waking David in the process. Regina talked big but Snow had no doubt what she really meant was ' _Neal fell asleep on me at seven and I only just now put him in his own bed_ ' as well as ' _if you don't get here before I have to leave, that's okay_ '. Still half giggling to herself, she lays her phone down on her nightstand but before she can roll over it buzzes.

_'Hey.'_

_'Seriously?_   
_Fine, I'm coming.'_

_'No, he can stay._   
_I just wanted to say congratulations._   
_Truly._

_'Thank you, Regina._   
_For everything.'_

_~FIN~_


End file.
